


All Universe Combined

by Thecherryblossom



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P Hetalia, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gakuen, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cardverse, Circus, Cursed, Dragons, Flashbacks, Gen, Mafia South Italy (Hetalia), Mafia Spain (Hetalia), Magic, Nyotalia, Other, Sacrifice, Time Travel
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-04-25 00:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecherryblossom/pseuds/Thecherryblossom
Summary: Seperti di dalam suatu buku cerita atau dongeng. Seperti buku yang terbuka lalu kita baca. Seperti cerita rakyat yang biasa dibacakan oleh guru atau orang tua sebelum kita tidur. Ratu yang sebenarnya adalah seorang penyihir. Joker yang ternyata adalah kakak dari seorang Raja. Cold Circus yang akan menghipnotis orang-orang yang menontonnya. Perpindahan dimensi. Kalian adalah para penontonnya dan mereka adalah pemain di atas panggung yang akan menghibur kalian dengan kisahnya.





	1. Chapter 1

Terdapat 4 kerajaan terkuat. _The Kingdom of Spades, The Kingdom of Hearts, The Kingdom of Diamonds, The Kingdom of Clubs._

 _Spades Kingdom_ memiliki raja bernama Alfred F. Jones seorang raja yang optimis juga perkasa, Ratu bernama Arthur Kirkland, dan Jack bernama Yao Wang.

 _Hearts Kingdom_ mempunyai raja yang disebut-sebut sebagai raja yang tegas dan bijaksana, bernama Ludwig Beilschmidt, Ratu bernama Kiku Honda, dan Jacknya Feliciano Vargas.

 _Daimonds Kingdom_ , Raja mereka sangatlah elegan, rendah hati, bernama Francis Bonnefoy, dengan ratu bernama Erika Vogel, kakaknya yang bernama Basch Zwingli akhirnya dijadikan Jack kerajaan.

 _Clubs Kingdom_ yang terkenal dengan raja misteriusnya bernama Ivan Braginsky, Ratu gagah berani yang dikenal dengan nama Elizabet Héderváry, juga Jack kerajaan, Roderich Edelstein.

Spades Kingdom memiliki prajurit-prajurit yang amat ditakuti karena kekuatan serta persenjataannya yang besar, Hearts kingdom biasa dikenal dengan rakyatnya yang hidup damai dan tentram, Diamonds Kingdom kaya akan hasil kekayaan sumber daya alamnya seperti berlian, emas, kristal, dan lain sebagainya. Clubs Kingdom merupakan kerajaan paling unik walaupun sedikit tertutup dengan kerajaan yang lainnya, beberapa orang luar mengatakan bahwa terdapat banyak orang-orang yang cerdas tinggal disana.

Empat kerajaan tersebut telah berkerja sama dengan satu sama lain selama bertahun-tahun. Sudah lama sekali sejak terjadinya perang besar antar kerajaan. Apa pun yang terjadi para tahta kerajaan akan lebih memilih untuk bernegosiasi bersama.

Tetapi apa yang terjadi jika sejumlah besar kelompok pemberontak membuat sebuah rencana untuk mengadu domba semua kerajaan tersebut agar pemimpin mereka dapat mengambil alih dunia?

* * *

 

Raja dan Ratu. Mereka belum tentu terpilih karena keturunan kerajaan. Mereka pun belum tentu terpilih oleh rakyat-rakyatnya. Yang akan menjadi Raja dan Ratu selanjutnya adalah seseorang yang mendapat sebuah tanda kerajaan pada bahu kanan mereka sejak lahir. Seorang Raja memiliki tanda yang lebih besar daripada milik Ratu, tetapi milik Ratu akan tampak lebih cerah daripada milik Rajanya. Tidak peduli jenis kelamin atau berapa umur mereka, jika sudah saatnya, mereka harus segera dilantik. Jika salah satu dari mereka menolak, seluruh kerajaan mereka pun lama kelamaan akan hancur.

Raja dan Ratu tidak harus mempunyai rasa cinta atau kasih sayang terhadap satu sama lain. Yang terpenting mereka dapat bekerja sama. Jikalau hubungan Raja dan Ratu sangat kacau, mungkin sampai saling membenci, bencana besar akan menimpa kerajaan mereka.

Raja dan Ratu harus mempunyai hubungan yang seimbang. Akan lebih baik jika pada suatu kebetulan mereka sudah saling mencintai, beradik kakak, atau teman masa kecil. Dipercaya hubungan yang erat antara Ratu dan Raja akan memperkuat kerajaan, kerajaan akan menjadi semakin damai, dan kebutuhan para rakyat akan semakin terpenuhi.

Hearts Kingdom sudah mempunyai hubungan erat tersebut. Raja dan Ratu, bahkan Jack-nya adalah sahabat baik. Mereka sudah saling mengerti diri mereka masing-masing.

Sedangkan Clubs Kingdom dalam keadaan tidak begitu bagus. Rumornya sang Ratu mempunyai rasa dendam pada sang Raja, juga terdengar bahwa Ratu Elizabeta menyukai Jack kerajaan mereka, Roderich. Akhir-akhir ini Clubs kingdom telah dilandai badai salju. Rakyat-rakyat jenius dalam kerajaan mereka berusaha untuk memikirkan sebuah solusi tetapi mereka belum menemukannya hingga sekarang. Menurut mereka untuk sekarang masih mustahil.

Seorang Jack tidak akan terlalu mempengaruhi kerajaan. Terkecuali jika mereka diketahui berkhianat terhadap Raja dan Ratunya. Atau mengarahkan Raja dan Ratunya ke arah yang salah. Maka para rakyat akan mati kelaparan.

Joker. Karakter tersembunyi yang ditakuti oleh banyak masyarakat. Legenda mengatakan mereka bersembunyi di dalam hutan-hutan gelap kerajaan. Para pemberontak biasanya akan memohon untuk meminta bantuan kepadanya.

Joker bukan seseorang yang mudah diajak bernegosiasi. Mereka paling tidak menyukai bernegosiasi. Mereka berjalan dengan keinginan mereka. Joker dapat mengabulkan permohonan seseorang dengan syarat mereka harus memberinya sebuah imbalan yang setara dengan permohonan mereka.

Joker orang yang licik. Sebagian dari mereka lebih suka membohongi atau memanfaatkan orang lain. Meskipun begitu, para Joker juga termasuk kedalam kelompok orang-orang yang dapat meramal masa depan dan pintar dalam urusan sihir. Itulah sebabnya banyak rakyat kerajaan yang dalam keadaan kritis diam-diam meminta pertolongan kepadanya dengan berbagai cara. Mereka sampai bersedia untuk merengut nyawa seseorang.

* * *

 

"Tsk, dasar Alfred bodoh." Arthur membanting pintu kamarnya. Ia melempar jas birunya pada kursi lalu melempar dirinya di kasur. "Yang dia lakukan hanya makan. Makan saja terus sampai jadi seperti babi! Masih anak kecil sudah ngelawan sama orang tua." Ya, Arthur jauh lebih tua daripada Alfred. hubungan Arthur dengan 'Raja'nya tersebut lebih seperti kakak beradik yang tidak pernah akur.

"Hari ini melelahkan.." Arthur menutup kedua matanya dengan perlahan kemudian membukanya kembali. Sekarang, dia terdapat pada dunianya sendiri. Peri-peri kecil berterbangan di sekelilingnya, binatang-binatang yang disebut sebagai makhluk legenda berlari kesana kemari. Arthur duduk pada rerumputan hijau, memejamkan kedua matanya kembali. Dalam sekejap separuh dari wajahnya berubah seperti kulit ular. Manik hijaunya berubah menjadi sedikit kemerahan.

Benar, Arthur merupakan seorang penyihir. Tidak ada yang pernah mengetahui bentuk asli dirinya. Alfred hanya mengira bahwa Arthur sangat bertalenta dalam sihir, walalupun sebenarnya dia sudah seperti ini sejak ia kecil.

Entah mengapa penyihir sepertinya yang tinggal di desa kecil dijadikan sebagai seorang Ratu selanjutnya oleh tuhan. Saat ia bangun dari mimpi, tiba-tiba saja dirinya sudah ada dalam sebuah istana, memakai pakaian megah, para rakyat menyorakinya, dan..harus berpasangan dengan seorang anak kecil yang suka makan.

Arthur bukan tergolong sebagai penyihir jahat. Dia berusaha untuk memanfaatkan sihirnya untuk kebaikan sejak dia kecil. Banyak orang-orang di desanya yang takut padanya, ibunya pun pernah berusaha untuk membunuhnya.

Yang membuat Arthur menerima dirinya sebagai Ratu adalah karena ketika dia masih tinggal di desa, banyak tetangganya, bahkan keluarganya sendiri jatuh miskin. Dia ingin mengubah semua itu. Dia ingin membantu orang-orang yang membutuhkan.

Salah satu peri kecil yang terbang di sekeliling Arthur mendekat ke dirinya. Peri tersebut membisikan sesuatu kedalam telinga Arthur. Arthur yang mendengar bisikannya pun mengangguk tanda mengerti, "baik, aku akan menanyakan soal itu kepada Yao."

"Datang kembali kesini ya.."

"Tentu."

Arthur dan kawan-kawannya mendapat informasi bahwa para pemberontak terbesar sedang melakukan gerakan. Itulah sebabnya dia harus segera mencari rencana untuk melindungi kerajaannya. Tentu Spades Kingdom merupakan kerajaan terkuat, tetapi tidak ada salahnya untuk bersiap-siap untuk serangan yang akan datang.

* * *

 

"Joker sialan! Dia masih tidak ingin menerima tawaranku!"

"Sepertinya tawaran anda kurang menarik baginya."

"Hah?! Aku sudah membunuh orang yang dia suruh untukku bunuh! Aku sudah bersusah payah mengambil berlian biru termahal dari Diamonds Kingdom untuknya! Pada akhirnya dia hanya mengerjaiku!"

Ia tertawa geli, "berarti hari ini bukanlah hari keberuntungan anda."

* * *

 

"Yao!" Arthur berjalan menghampirinya dengan tergesa-gesa.

Yao yang baru saja akan pergi ke perpustakaan istana harus berbalik menghadapi Ratunya. "Y-ya? Ada apa Ratu Arthur?"

"Semua sudah kau tangani?" Tanyanya.

Yao terdiam sebentar, kemudian ia teringat apa yang telah Ratu perintahkan kepadanya tiga hari yang lalu. "Oh! Itu! Iya, iya! Tunggu." Yao mengambil sebuah notes kecil dari saku celananya. Dia membuka sampul notes tersebut dengan sedikit gugup. "Hmm..sudah, sepertinya sudah semua."

"Coba bacakan untukku." Perintah Arthur dengan tegas.

"Baik yang mulia." Yao membersihkan suaranya terlebih dahulu, "Satu! Mempertegas kegiatan latihan perperangan kepada para prajurit! Siap!"

"Bagus.."

"Dua! Memberi latihan lebih rumit kepada para prajurit bertingkat tinggi serta mengajarkan mereka hal-hal yang baru dengan senjata yang lebih kuat! Siap!"

"Ya.."

"Tiga! Memperkuat dan mendisiplinkan  seluruh penjaga gerbang kerajaan, serta mempersiapkan prajurit-prajurit tersembunyi jika terdapat penyusup yang berhasil masuk. Siap! Empat! Memperbanyak pasukan berkuda! Siap!"

"Dan satu lagi.."

"Mengajari rakyat cara melarikan diri dan mempertahankan diri agar dapat bertahan hidup jika terdapat serangan tiba-tiba! Siap!"

"Dan..akan sampai berapa lama?"

"Kira-kira satu bulan hingga mereka mengerti. Akan sangat sulit untuk mengajari anak-anak kecil dan rakyat-rakyat yang sudah lanjut usia jadi sepertinya paling lama sebulan setengah."

"Bagus. Lanjutkan tugasmu."

"Ratu."

"Ada apa?"

"Untuk apa semua ini?"

"Bukan, bukan apa-apa." Arthur memalingkan pandangannya. "Jangan khawatir." Ia lanjut berjalan melewati Yao, dengan tatapan yang masih mengarah kebawah, dia pergi memeriksa taman mawar miliknya.

Hentakan kakinya berhenti sesaat Arthur merasa ada seseorang yang menghalangi jalannya. Ia menoleh keatas, ekspresinya tidak begitu senang ketika melihat siapa yang menghalangi jalannya. "Arthur!"

"Apa?!" Jawabnya langsung.

"Ih, jangan kasar begitu."

"Salah mu sendiri yang dari tadi kerajaannya hanya makan!"

"Mau bagaimana lagi! Aku Kan lapar.."

"Kau setiap detik memang lapar! Sekali saja pedulikan kerajaanmu juga! Bukan dirimu sendiri! Kau seperti seorang anak kecil yang tidak mau di beri tanggung jawab!!" Seketika petir menghantam langit. Awan hitam mulai berkumpul. Yao yang menonton Raja dan Ratunya dari tadi bertengkar mulai mengangkat bicara.

"Hai kalian berdua! Lihatlah keluar jendela! Kalian tahu sendiri bahwa keadaan kerajaan akan menjadi gawat jika kalian bertengkar!"

Arthur melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Yao. Ku tambahkan tugasmu. Ajarkan anak ini sopan Santun dan cara memerdulikan perasaan orang lain selain dirinya sendiri."

Mulut Yao terbuka lebar, "Y-yang mulia bilang apa tadi?"

Arthur hanya memberikannya tatapan tajam, membuat Yao dan Alfred merinding ketakutan.

"B-baik yang mulia."

"Tunggu! Aku Raja disini, kenapa Arthur yang mempunyai tanggung jawab untuk mengatur ku?!"

Perkataan Alfred ada benarnya. Arthur menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, coba saja dialah rajanya. "Kau..Raja tidak becus."

**_GLEGAR_ **

Petir menghambar, hujan deras pun turun. Perasaan Alfred mulai tersakiti. "Arthur..kau menyembunyikan sesuatu bukan?"

Arthur membalikkan badannya. "Jika tidak, tidak mungkin kau berusaha dengan keras seperti ini untuk menyempurnakan kekuatan kerajaan kita. Sejauh yang kulihat Spades Kingdom dalam keadaan baik-baik saja."

Arthur tetap tidak ingin membuka mulutnya.

"Arthur aku ini Rajamu! Ku perintahkan kau angkat bicara!"

"Siapa tahu ada yang akan menyerang Kan?! Aku hanya khawatir! Jika kita lengah mereka dapat merubuhkan kita dalam sekejap!" Akhirnya, ia menjawab.

Sekarang, giliran Alfred yang terdiam. Hujan tetap turun dengan sangat deras. Yao menenangkan mereka berdua dengan perlahan. Ia mengantar Arthur ke perpustakaan, karena sedang hujan Arthur harus menunggu di dalam perpustakaan sambil membaca novel-novel favoritnya. Yao juga menyuruh pelayan untuk membuatkannya teh agar Arthur lebih tenang.

Saat teh akhirnya tiba di meja kecil di depannya, Arthur mengambilnya lalu mencicipinya sedikit demi sedikit. "Yang Mulia, sebenarnya apa yang dikatakan sang Raja ada benarnya. Jika Anda tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, harusnya Anda langsung memberi tahu kami."

"Bukan. Bukan apa-apa. Tenang saja." Arthur memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela. Menatap rintik-rintik hujan yang berjatuhan di atas tanah, membasahi bunga-bunga mawar indahnya.

_Jika seluruh kerajaan mengetahuinya, akan semakin gawat keadaan ini. Lebih baik aku bergerak sendiri.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kali ini akan sedikit lebih berfokus pada perkenalan para karakter dalam kelompok mafia

Keesokan harinya, hujan pun akhirnya mereda. Banyak keluhan dari masyarakat, terutama yang bekerja pada sektor pertanian dan perkebebunan karena tanaman yang mereka tanam telah gagal.

Alfred memainkan tongkatnya, terus memandang jendela besar di sampingnya. _Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi._ Batinnya.

Ia menyaksikan burung-burung bernyanyi di tangkai pohon. Embun-embun pagi berjatuhan dari daun-daun. Beberapa jam lagi dia akan melaksanakan rapat dengan _Hearts Kingdom._ Dia sudah dapat menebak seberapa membosankannya Raja kerajaan tersebut.

Alfred meregangkan tangannya ke atas dan menguap dengan lebar. "Mengapa menjadi Raja harus sesulit ini? Ku kira Pekerjaanku hanyalah menyuruh-nyuruh orang, pada akhirnya Ratu ku sendiri yang menyuruhku. Tcih."

_Kapan dia akan membuka diri._

* * *

 

Ludwig duduk bersandar pada kursi kerajaannya, mengangkat telepon yang baru saja berdering di meja kecil dekat kursi yang sedang ia duduki. " _Halo_?"

_"Wah..adikku! Apakabar?"_

"Baik."

_"Bagaimana keadaan kerajaan mu?"_

"Lumayan."

_"Ayolah jangan menjawabku dengan begitu dingin.."_

"Maaf. Ada masalah apa kak?"

_"Tidak ada aku hanya merindukan adikku."_

Ludwig melirik pada jam dinding yang menunjukkan waktu 7.30, "maaf, saat ini aku sedang bersiap-siap untuk rapat."

_"A-apa?! Kenapa setiap kali aku memanggilmu kau selalu sibuk?!"_

"Mau bagaimana lagi, aku Kan seorang Raja!"

**_BRAK_ **

Ludwig membanting teleponnya tertutup.

"Kiku!" Panggilnya dengan keras.

Dengan cepat Ratunya masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan menundukkan kepalanya, "Ya, Raja."

"Mari kita berangkat."

"Baik."

* * *

 

Feliciano yang sedang menyiapkan kereta kuda untuk Raja dan Ratunya melihat kakak kembarannya sedang terburu-buru menuju gerbang istana, dengan cepat ia menghampirinya sebelum ia pergi. "Lovi! Lovi!"

Lovino yang mendengar namanya dipanggil adiknya menoleh dengan kesal, "Apa sih?!"

"Kau mau kemana? Mengapa kau tidak memakai pakaian prajuritmu?" Feliciano tampak kebingungan dengan penampilan kakaknya yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Bukan urusanmu." Cetus Lovino.

"Jangan bilang kau akan kabur dari tugas mu."

"Tidak kok! Bukan seperti itu!" Jawabnya langsung setelah Feliciano berbicara.

"Terus kau mau kemana?" Feliciano berjalan mendekat ke arah kakaknya, bertanya dengan nada serius.

Lovino tampak gelisah, "Aku disuruh! Aku disuruh untuk memata-matai kerajaan sebelah! Itulah sebabnya aku berpakaian seperti ini, agar tidak ada yang mengetahui siapakah diriku."

Jack _Hearts Kingdom_ itu merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjal. Dia tidak pernah melihat kakaknya bertingkah laku seperti ini. Lovino terlihat sedang diburu oleh waktu. Apakah sebegitu penting? Mengapa harus Lovino? Bukannya dia tidak mempercayai kakaknya sendiri, tetapi Lovino biasanya akan menolak pekerjaan yang menurutnya menyusahkan.

Kusir kerajaan memberitahu Jack Feliciano ( _yang sejak tadi menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan tidak percaya_ ) bahwa dirinya telah selesai memasangkan tali kereta pada dua kuda kerajaan, "Tuan..Raja dan Ratu sudah dapat dipersilahkan untuk masuk."

Feliciano menjawab hanya dengan anggukkan kecil, kemudian ia segera pergi untuk memanggil Raja dan Ratunya. Pada waktu yang bersamaan Lovino melarikan diri keluar istana.

* * *

 

"Maaf telat bos. Ada seseorang yang..menghalangi jalanku."

Lovino tiba di sebuah bangunan tersembunyi yang terdapat di tengah _Hearts Kingdom_. Hanya para anggota _Mafia_ lah yang diperbolehkan masuk. Ya, ia merupakan salah satu dari anggota tersebut. Ia telah bergabung semenjak remaja dulu.

Mafia atau _La Cosa Nostra_ (yang dalam bahasa _Italia_ berarti; _Hal kami._ ) _,_ adalah panggilan kolektif untuk beberapa organisasi rahasia ini. Mafia tidak hanya berada pada satu tempat saja, setiap kerajaan sudah pasti bersembunyilah organisasi ilegal ini. Mereka menyatu dengan masyarakat ketika berada dikerumunan banyak orang agar tidak ada yang menemukan mereka. Para anggota Mafia dipanggil " _ **mafioso**_ ", yang berarti " _pria terhormat_. Orang-orang yang mendengarnya saja akan bergetar ketakutan. Walaupun begitu mafia bukanlah hanya sekedar komplotan orang jahat. Sebuah artikel menyatakan bahwa ia adalah sebuah pembelaan atas sebuah ketertindasan hak asasi, sebagai sebuah cara untuk melindungi keluarga dan orang-orang tercinta.

Lovino memiliki alasannya sendiri untuk bergabung, alasannya mengapa ia tidak memberi tahu adiknya jika dia masih termasuk salah satu anggota Mafia, dan alasannya ia masih menyembunyikan jati dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Pria yang dipanggil 'bos' oleh Lovino itu menjawab, sebuah senyuman terpapar di wajahnya, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku maafkan kau kali ini. Lagipula ini pertama kalinya kau telatkan? Fufufu.."

"Heh..sok baik kau _Antonio_." Seorang wanita berambut coklat muda tiba-tiba saja muncul dari belakang Antonio _._ Sepatu hak tingginya terdengar menghantam lantai dengan keras. Wajahnya penuh dengan kegembiraan ketika melihat siapa yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan rahasia mereka. "Lovino!" Dia berlari kearahnya, memeluk lengannya. "Apa kabar?"

"Tolong jangan terlalu dekat, kau bau keringat _Alice V_."

Mendengar ejekan dari pria yang baru saja ia peluk, wanita yang dipanggil _Alice_ tersebut menjauh, "Heh..jahat sekali."

Lovino mengalihkan perhatiannya pada bosnya kembali, "Apa yang anda ingin saya lakukan sekarang bos?"

Senyuman Antonio semakin melebar sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya. "Hmm..tidak banyak. Kau harus pergi ke kerajaan sebelah untuk menjual beberapa obat-obatan lalu kau sudah boleh pergi."

Lovino mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Kerajaan?.."

" _Spades Kingdom._ "

Ia terdiam. Membatu. Tidak dapat menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjawab bosnya. Melihat tingkah laku bawahannya yang tiba-tiba gugup, Antonio bertanya, "ada masalah?"

"Tidak..tidak ada."

"Kau tidak perlu menyembunyikannya _Vargas_."

Lovino merasa bulu kudubnya berdiri ketika mendengar nama keluarganya dipanggil dengan jelas. Ia meneguk ludahnya dengan keras, tidak berani untuk menjawab pertanyaanya. "..adikku, pergi..kesana. Bersama sang Raja dan Ratu."

Antonio tertawa geli, "Wah, wah..sudah kuduga. Kau sebegitunya tidak ingin adikmu tahu? Padahal dia dulu juga seorang mafia seperti mu. Ya, walaupun..kau jauh lebih baik darinya."

Ia menyeringai, Lovino mengepal.

" _Chiara_!"

"Baik..." Munculah satu wanita lagi, kali ini lebih tinggi dan memiliki rambut coklat gelap. "Ini." Ia melemparkan sebuah jubah sederhana kepada Lovino. Dengan cepat, Lovino menangkapnya. "Pakailah." 

"Jubah..keren.."

"Masa' jubah doang sampai kagum gitu sih. Dasar cowok murahan."

"Hah?!"

Alice tertawa geli saat Lovino diejek oleh kakaknya. Antonio hanya terkekeh. Wajah Lovino memerah karena malu. "Diamlah kalian semua.."

Chiara menggenggam tangannya dan menariknya pergi, "Ayo, cepat!" Dibelakang mereka Alice dan Antonio melambai, tidak lupa mereka mengucapkan, ' _Semoga sukses_ '.

* * *

 

"Raja, Ludwig Beilschmidt, juga Ratunya, Kiku Honda. Raja dan Ratu dari Hearts Kingdom, telah tiba!"

Pintu raksasa istana Spades Kingdom terbuka lebar, memperlihat Raja dan Ratu kerajaan hati.

Alfred bergegas menghampiri mereka, "Raja Ludwig! Senang bertemu dengan anda!" Ia mengulurkan tangannya, Ludwig menggenggamnya lalu  mereka bersalaman.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda juga. Maaf jika kami sedikit telat."

Alfred menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, kalian datang tepat waktu. Benar, Hearts Kingdom memang menakjubkan!"

"Terima kasih?.."

"Mari-mari, kita makan siang terlebih dahulu." Alfred menunjukkan arah ke ruang makan, Ludwig mengikuti arahannya. Ratunya, Kiku Honda, mengikuti mereka di belakang.

Mereka melewati banyak sekali ruangan-ruangan, Kiku terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara dari salah satu ruangan yang baru ia lewati bersama kedua raja di depannya. Dengan rasa penasaran yang tumbuh di dalam dirinya, ia mengintip. Berharap tidak ada yang yang memperhatikannya.

" _Sepertinya Raja dan Ratu Hearts Kingdom sudah datang. Semoga saja Alfred bertingkah laku sopan kali ini. Aku harus mengurusi para pemberontak sebelum mereka melaksanakan rencana mereka._ "

 ** _Pemberontak_**. Kiku merasa gatal. Ia ingin masuk. Ia ingin menanyakan apakah rencana pemberontak yang baru saja ia katakan. Sebelum Kiku pergi, dia sudah diketahui keberadaannya.

"Aku tahu ada seseorang yang menguping. Masuk kau!"

* * *

 

"Gilbert. Apa yang kau mau."

"Et-et-et! 'Tuan' Gilbert."

"Tuan..Gilbert, apa yang anda mau."

" _Allen_ , Aku sudah bosan dengan semua tawaranmu."

"Bahkan semua hal yang telah ku kabulkan?!"

"Ya..jadi sana! Shoo-shoo! Pergi!"

_**BRAK** _

"Sialan.."

_'Lihatlah, aku tidak akan berhenti disini saja. Aku akan membuatnya mengabulkan semua permintaan ku!'_


	3. Chapter 3

Kelompok kaum pemberontak terkenal, _(yang telah membakar puluhan desa, juga hampir membunuh Ratu Diamonds Kingdom, Erika Vogel.)_ dipimpin oleh seseorang yang terkenal dengan kekejamannya, bernama _Luciano V._

Mereka tidak hanya akan membakar rumah-rumah pada pedesaan ataupun kota-kota besar, tetapi juga membuat kehebohan seperti menyandera anak-anak kecil dan membunuh siapapun yang ingin melawan. Kelakuan mereka lebih ditakuti daripada para Mafia. Bahkan ada yang meramal bahwa kelompok pemberontak tersebut akan bekerja sama dengan para Mafia. Suasana menjadi riuh di berbagai tempat untuk sementara waktu ketika mendengar ramalan itu, kemudian semua kembali tenang karena sudah banyak yang tidak mempercayai ramalan tersebut.

Kelompok pemberontak ini memiliki banyak anggota, tetapi yang paling menonjol hanya terdapat delapan dari mereka semua. Orang kepercayaan Luciano, _Kuro H._ Dan pengawalnya _Lutz B_. Selalu menempel kemana saja Luciano pergi.

Luciano merupakan orang yang memiliki kecerdasan yang tinggi. Ia tidak memiliki rasa kasihan antar manusia lainnya, yang ia sukai adalah menonton orang-orang yang terluka, sakit, menderita, dan mati. Hatinya terlihat kosong, tidak seperti manusia biasanya. Luciano tidak mengenal permohonan maaf, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksud dari rasa simpati juga empati. Jika seseorang memohon kepadanya, ia akan memotong lehernya atau menusuknya berkali-kali. Ia juga paling tidak menyukai ketika bawahan-bawahannya tidak menyelesaikan perintahnya dengan benar. Mereka tidak akan diberi ampun olehnya.

"Bodoh. Sudah kubilang berusahalah lebih keras."

Seorang pria bernama Allen, yang merupakan salah satu bawahan Luciano membungkuk didepannya dengan ketakutan. "Tuan, saya sudah melakukan segala hal. Saya sudah memaksanya berkali-kali. Orang itu bahkan sampai mengusir-"

"Otakmu tertinggal dimana? Tidak bisa kau mencari cara lain agar dia mengabulkan permintaan kita?"

"S-saya.."

" _Lutz._ "

Lutz yang terpanggil mengangguk tanda mengerti. Ia berjalan mendekati Allen dan mengeluarkan sebuah tinjuan. Allen berhasil menangkisnya dengan menahan tinjuannya. Keberhasilan pertama kalinya membuatnya tertawa sedikit, "Kau menjadi lebih lamban ya, Lutz?"

Lutz tidak membalas, melainkan ia menendangnya secara tiba-tiba dari samping, membuat Allen terjatuh ke lantai dengan amat keras. Ia menahan tubuhnya dengan mendudukinya, lalu terus-menerus meninju wajahnya. Baru beberapa pukulan saja dapat terlihat beberapa luka lebam pada wajah pria lemah dibawahnya. Sesaat ia mendengar bos-nya menyuruhnya berhenti, ia berdiri kembali, membiarkan Luciano mengambil alih.

Allen dapat merasakan darah yang berjatuhan dari kedua lubang hidungnya. Pandangannya kabur, ia tidak dapat melihat apa-apa. Seketika ia merasa kepalanya terangkat, rambutnya tertarik.

"Otot saja besar, otak kecil!" Luciano mengarahkan sebuah pisau pada lehernya. Allen menelan ludahnya dan menjawab,

"Jika anda sebegitu pintarnya, harusnya anda yang mencari tahu bagaimana cara anda membuatnya mematuhi perintah-"

Ia mengeratkan jambakannya. "Ulangi dari awal!"

Allen terdiam.

"Bagus." Ia melepaskan rambutnya, membiarkan beberapa helai rambut berjatuhan di lantai. Pandangan tajamnya masih tertuju kepada bawahannya. "Jadilah anjing yang baik."

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Luciano melirik ke arah pintu masuk. Kuro mengatakan bahwa _Oliver_ dan _François_ telah tiba. Ia pun memerintahkan Kuro untuk mempersilahkan mereka berdua masuk. Kuro membuka pintunya, dua sosok yang disebutkan oleh Kuro memasuki ruangan dengan gagah, melewati Allen yang masih terluka tanpa memerdulikan dirinya.

Mereka menunduk dengan hormat, "Tuan.."

Luciano duduk kembali di kursi besar miliknya. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran kursi sambil menghela nafas panjang sebelum mengeluarkan sebuah perintah. "Aku ingin kalian mencari para mafia."

"Mafia?" Oliver melirik ke arah rekan disebelahnya dengan bingung.

"Ya. Aku sudah membuat rencana. Tangkaplah bosnya dan bawa dia kesini."

"Baik!" Teriak mereka dengan serentak.

"Lalu kau, Allen. Kau harus ikut dengan kedua rekanmu ini. Jangan membuatku marah untuk sekian kalinya!""

* * *

 

Keadaan _Spades Kingdom_ sedang tenang hari ini. Rapat antar _Hearts Kingdom_ dan _Spades Kingdom_ berjalan dengan lancar. Jika Alfred harus jujur, ia merasa mengantuk ketika mendengarkan ocehan Raja Hearts yang ia tidak mengerti. Kalau saja ia diperbolehkan tidur ditengah-tengah rapat tadi. Tetapi mungkin ia akan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di tengah orang-orang yang ia tidak begitu kenal.

Anehnya, yang terdapat dalam rapat tadi hanyalah Raja dan Jack kerajaan hati. Ratunya sama sekali tidak ikut dalam acara makan-makan, apalagi pada saat rapat. Ia baru muncul ketika rapat berakhir. Dari mana saja dia?

"Ratu Kiku!"

Melihat Arthur menjadi begitu dekat dengan Ratu _Hearts Kingdom_ membuatnya curiga. Arthur mengakui ia yang mengajak Ratu Kiku untuk mengobrol bersama, tapi apa yang mereka bicarakan? Bukankah mereka baru saja bertemu? Alfred mengenal Arthur sejak ia kecil, Arthur tidak mudah membuka diri pada orang yang dia baru temui. Mereka terlihat sedang berbisikan tentang sesuatu sebelum akhirnya Raja Ludwig dan Ratu Kiku pergi. "Aku harus mencari tahu."

* * *

 

_"Saya tadi mendengar, anda berbicara tentang kelompok pemberontak?" Kiku memasuki ruangan Arthur tanpa rasa takut terpapar diwajahnya._

_"Oh. Ratu Kiku? Apakah aku seharusnya menyapamu terlebih dahulu?" Arthur menaruh cangkir tehnya kembali pada meja kecil miliknya kemudian berdiri, menatap Kiku dengan tajam._

_"Maaf, anda tidak perlu melakukannya. Jadi sekarang, tolong beri tahu saya apa yang anda tahu tentang kaum para pemberontak?"_

_"Kau tadi dengar kan? Aku akan mengurusinya sendiri. Aku tidak butuh bantuan orang lain. Jika kita terlalu egois, maka mereka dapat membaca serangan pertama kita."_  
  
"Bukankah lebih baik untuk meminta pertolongan kepada beberapa orang?"

_"Aku tidak butuh!" Arthur menendang kaki meja, hampir membuat tehnya tertumpah._

_"Bila dilihat sekali lagi, andalah yang egois. Yakan?" Ia mendekati Ratu Spades, "nyawa seluruh rakyat bergantung hanya kepada anda. Apa anda yakin bisa menangani beban sebanyak itu?"  
_

_"Dengar, kau sama sekali tidak mempunyai urusan disini. Lebih baik kau kembali ke ruang rapat dan tidak membongkar apa pun yang kita telah bicarakan."_

_"Saya tahu para pemberontak tidak hanya mengincar kerajaan kesayangan anda! Biarkan saya membantu. Walau hanya sedikit. Saya sangat mencintai kerajaan saya, saya yakin anda juga. Semua Raja dan Ratu akan melakukan apa saja untuk kesejahteraan rakyatnya, kita bahkan bersumpah untuk mempertaruhkan nyawa kita untuk mereka."_

_"Masalah ini tidak semudah yang kau pikirkan-"_  
  
_"Kalau begitu, apakah anda ingin melihat saya memberitahu semua informasi yang telah saya dapatkan kepada Raja saya agar kerajaan saya ikut campur urusanmu.." Kiku menarik kerah baju Ratu Spades dengan kasar, membuat Arthur tersentak. "Atau kau menerimaku bergabung dalam rencanamu, maka semua tersimpan dengan aman?"_

 _Arthur terdiam sejenak, memikirkan keputusan yang terbaik. "Hah..baiklah. Lepaskan terlebih dahulu bajuku." Perintahnya langsung dikabulkan oleh Ratu Hearts Kingdom dihadapannya, ia pun sedikit terkagum_.

_"Mari, kita pikirkan bersama."_

* * *

 

"Seperti biasanya, _Spades Kingdom_ berisik sekali!" Lovino dan Chiara tiba pada tempat tujuan mereka setelah perjalanan panjang dari kerajaan mereka ke kerajaan tetangga.

"Kau yang berisik! Tidak bisa kau berhenti mengeluh sebentar?"

"Aku bukan mengeluh, tapi mengatakan sebuah fakta."

Chiara memutarkan matanya dengan kesal terhadap jawaban Lovino. Segerombolan prajurit yang terlihat sedang berlatih keras mengalihkan perhatian mereka. "Hah? Hari minggu masih ada latihan?"

"Untung saja aku kabur tadi, atau tidak pasti aku dipaksa mengeluarkan keringat." Lovino meringis.

Seorang pria berambut pirang bersama, yang terlihat sebagai kedua adiknya, menghampiri mereka berdua. "Kalian ' _La Cosa Nostra_ ' ya."

'Mereka' yang disebut pria itu mengangguk dengan serentak. "Kau.. _Tim_?" Tanya Chiara dengan perlahan.

Pria yang sepertinya bernama _Tim_ langsung mengeluarkan sebuah kantung kecil dari sakunya. Ia melempar kantung kecil tersebut kearah wanita mafia yang berdiri didepannya dengan anggun. "Seperti yang bos kalian minta."

Chiara memeriksa berat kantung tersebut sebelum bertanya kembali, "Sepertinya pas. Apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu yang lain?"

"Untuk sekarang, tidak."

"Baiklah. Ayo pergi, Lovi."

Ia menguap disampingnya sambil mengikuti arahan Chiara selanjutnya, "membosankan.."

"Mulut mu bau. Jangan menguap didekatku."

**_BUK_ **

_"Permisi."_

Seseorang menabrak pundak Lovino dengan keras. Jubah yang menutupi kepala juga sebagian dari wajahnya pun terjatuh, memperlihatkan identitasnya. Sebelum ia dapat menutupnya kembali, ia menyadari siapa orang yang telah menabraknya itu.

" _Kalian._ "

Lovino pun membatu. Mulutnya terkunci rapat. Rasanya seperti waktu terhenti seketika.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebentar lagi karakter-karakter lainnya akan muncul, terutama the nordics >,> Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Kisah ini hanya kumpulan-kumpulan Hetalia Headcanons dan ide-ide (gak jelas) Author. 'Thor, sudah 2018 masih saja suka sama Hetalia' well, you can't escape the Helltalia ;)) Nikmatilah cerita pertama saya!


End file.
